Burning Sickness
by Blur-Factor
Summary: With Nega plotting a new scheme, and political tensions high, Blaze could really use a friend. And by a stroke of luck, Sonic happens to land at her gates. But due to Eggman's disease, the blue blur's time might run out before he even lands a spindash.


"My demands are rather straightforward, Prime Minister." Eggman chortled deviously as he watched the aged turtle on screen shake under his heaving glare. "I expect the sum of ten million dollars hand-delivered to my carrier at most haste. Should you choose to dawdle, as your species have the tendency to do, then I shall not hesitate to reduce the city of Porama Bay to smoldering dust. And I doubt the deaths of thousands of innocents and your family would bode well for you." He stated setting in his threat. The madman grinned as he pricked at his comically large mustache, enjoying how the reptile Mobian paled and tried to repel into his shell. "You have one hour." He then cut the feed and the screen darkened.

The usually bright and sunny atmosphere of Porama City had been immediately snuffed out upon the arrival of the sinisterly infamous Dr. Eggman and his large, intimidating air-force. The sheer colossal size of the Egg Carrier's new model had blotted out the sun, fooling the citizens into believing the night had shrouded them early. The main ship was surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of oval shaped Egg Seeker ships. The crimson hovering crafts were the buff of the doctor's outer defense and their turrets and anti-air weaponry made quick work of the local military's would-be opposition.

That's not saying the warship was not a reckoning force on its own. The blood red ship hovered over the ocean and the waves licked at its underbelly. Long sharp edged wings prodded from each side; coated with Eggman's symbol and enough armed missiles to level any resistance. The long sleek body stretched on for miles, and the deck was littered with Egg Pawns varying from all designs. Finally, the nose of the carrier was split open to reveal the frightening Giga Cannon Eggman intended to use to 'redecorate' the bay landscape. Energy crackled from the mouth at certain intervals, and the megalomaniac's finger danced around the trigger, growing impatient for the money he desired.

"Vital scans detect a 1.858% increase in speech speed." Eggman boringly turned to the source of the voice to see a small ebony robot sticking up from a hole in his console. The machine's soulless eyes glowed and its stick like body moved with every word. "Ergo, your threat appears rushed, Doctor."

Eggman groaned as his brow started an annoying tick. ERGO was the latest in his 'companion' robot trend he seemed to have begun. He thought it a bit pathetic that he had to create one, but he was only human, and thus needed 'something' to talk when he wasn't 'working'. Little installments like ERGO were preferred. Living beings were too distrustful, and more complex models like Metal Sonic ended in disaster. He still to this day didn't know where that dysfunctional scrap heap had wandered off to.

"If you're suggesting I'm nervous, then you are sadly mistaken." Eggman's hand reached out for ERGO and pushed the irritating bot forcibly into his compartment. The man then swiveled around in his chair to glance at the many security screens showing footage from the exterior. "I am simply cursed to keep a time frame to a schedule I have become a salve to." His glasses gleamed with mild interest as a Pawn was knocked into a camera by an outside force.

ERGO peeked out from his hole, his eyes trimming the rims. "Elaboration?"

"Just wait for it." Was his rude reply as he turned to face the front of the room. Eggman then let out a tiring sigh as he lowered his head into his palm. "Three...two...one,"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

A symphony of gunshots followed by callous clamors erupted from somewhere above Eggman's position. His eyes trailed to a spot on the ceiling the exact moment a large blue spinball-like figure cut through, making a hole. Chasing after the ball was one of his flying disc-shaped Egg Pawns equipped with two side plasma launchers. Mere seconds before the ball hit the floor, it uncurled to reveal the eternal bane of his existence; Sonic the Hedgehog. As soon as his red sneaks graced the cold deck, Sonic broke into a dash to drag the Pawn on a tad longer.

To its credit, the drone was doing a fairly admirable performance. It stayed out of the hedgehog's reach and fired off powerful bursts at planned moments. It kept on fighting, but Eggman knew it was pointless. Even with the Pawn's precise targeting system, it would only extract a small laugh out of Sonic. After butting heads with him for years, he could easily tell when he was fooling around.

Sonic himself danced around the floor, effortlessly dodging fatal shots left and right. After sidestepping another blast, he vaulted forwards with a smirk. He leapt into the air towards the flying drone, his hand reaching out to use the Pawns' head the flip himself over. He landed behind the confused flyer, and whistled to get its attention. As the Pawn turned, it fired off a furious volley, only for Sonic to zip away chuckling. As the chase continued, the blur ran towards the wall and used his momentum to start a vertical pace. Subtly telling gravity to screw itself.

Once reaching a decent height, Sonic kicked himself off the wall to jump into a back flip. After soaring through the air athletically, he spun into a spiny ball once again and ripped right through the anti-egg as he came down. With its core engine ruptured, any remaining circuits overloaded and caused the Pawn to explode in a small heated blast, sending tiny metal chips and ashes everywhere.

Eggman watched silently as Sonic made short work of his drone and landed directly in front of him. His emerald eyes shone with challenge fused with confidence and his cheeky smirk was ever present. The doctor looked away from his foe and analyzed his entry point. "Trying something new, rat?" He queried in regards to the hole in the ceiling. "You usually make a big show of barging in the front door."

Sonic chuckled lightheartedly as he shrugged. "Figured if you were tryin' to mix things up, then I would give it a shot." He swung his hand out to the window, gesturing towards the threatened city by the bay. "I mean really. Holding a city hostage for some spare cash? Seems a lot different from your normal game plans, Eggy."

"High-jacking components and recycling old scrap metal can only take you so far. It's more simpler to buy resources under a false name then waste some to obtain some." The scientist commented as he sat with more posture. "Besides, every stable empire needs funding to manage. And who wouldn't love to have a few extra dollars at the ready in these economic times?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "It don't matter what kind of excuse you come up with, this is still an idiotic move on your part." He smirked as he crouched, tensing his legs. "I was in the area and everything."

"And what a _coincidence _that was." Eggman coldly chuckled as he fiddled with his facial hair again. "I hope you've enjoyed this little performance I've put on. I never make this public of a spectacle when I extort the government."

Sonic's grin flattered at Eggman's words and suspicion began to set in. It _was_ odd Eggman had made this grand a reveal so randomly. The man tended to hide away until everything was ready and he was prepared to set current plans into motion. Of course it never struck the hedgehog until now. "What are you getting at Eggman?"

"Actually try and think for once." The man rattled. His smile dropped, and his mood grew serious. "Why would I go through all this trouble to ransom a city when I could just as easily hack the funds into my offshore bank account? It's a trap, you imbecile!" He bluntly stated as he glared Sonic down. "I _knew_ you were in the area. I've been tracing your every move, plotting for this moment! I only made a big show of bulling Porama because being the little goody-two-shoes you are, you would come running to play hero."

"You've resorted to stalking me? I'm _flattered_." Sonic snorted as Eggman went on. "Well ya got me here. Question is, why?"

"Simple." The doctor smiled, it filled with sinister intent. "I'm going to break this monotonous chain you and I are entangled in, once and for all."

"What are you talking about this time?"

"That's just it, Sonic. I'm _tired_ of talking." Eggman growled. "I'm tired of talking of complex plots. I'm tired of you constantly trying my sanity. I'm tired of sending totaled Pawns and Badniks to the junk yard. I'm tired of this same old song and dance!" The glass of his specs gleamed in the dim lighting as he snarled. "For years you've been that annoying pain in my side. You've put my family name through too much tarnish for far too long. Well not anymore! I am rectifying all that today!"

"Get off your soapbox doc, cause no one gives a damn." Sonic belittled as he folded his arms. "Ya wanna know what _I'm_ tired of? You always shouting, 'today is the day you die', or 'you've interfered for the last time'. You keep coming up with these lame brained schemes, proclaiming their glory when we both know they'll just fail."

The madman seemed to fall quiet at that. But after a few tense seconds, Eggman grinned, much to Sonic's surprise. "Not this time. There is far more investment then you can imagine." He looked down to his consoles, and his fingers blazed across the board. "No mercy. No step-by-step phases. No life alerting gamble. Just a simple formula and going back to the basics of me wanting you dead." His screened brightened as it showed him the stats, and his wicked grin grew to insane proportions. He peered down at his long time foe, and prepared for one last rumble. "Get ready. For this shall be our final tango. ERGO!" He boomed out, and the little robot popped up. "It's time."

"Yes, Doctor." The small bot retreated quickly down his hole, zipping off into the recesses of the Egg Carrier's inner mechanisms. Eggman himself typed in a series of commands, and the room started to shake. Sonic leapt a safe distance back and watched in astonishment as the room appeared to expand, growing to the size of a battle field. He looked back to Eggman to see him detaching his console from the cockpit. Once free, the Egg Mobile floated into the air. Grinning, the scientist pressed another button and he charged at Sonic.

The hedgehog's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden head on assault. As he prepared for Eggman to get closer, he couldn't help but notice how the doctor and his vehicle seemed to shimmer, as if disappearing from existence. Eggman's image was an inch away and Sonic quickly jumped out of the way. He was about to counter, but the man finally vanished, only leaving his laugh to echo behind.

Sonic's eyes wildly scanned his surroundings, wondering where his enemy had gone. He found it hard to believe that something _that_ round could vanish into thin air. Suddenly, he snapped his gaze to the left as a light clicking made its way into his hearing.

_...clink...clink...clink..._

"_Heh he he he."_

His muzzle formed into a snarl as he made out Eggman's taunting laugh. It sounded so far, but so near at the same time. Sonic took a cautious step back as the clicking rose in volume. Right when it felt like it was right on top of him, it stopped. The room fell to an eerie quiet. The cerulean male dashed to the opposite end of the room, and halted to try and get a fix on wherever Eggman was.

_CLINK!_

"AHH!" Sonic yelped as he jumped back. Some unseen object impaled the ground where he was a mere second earlier. He stared transfixed as it left a tiny perfect hole in the floor, and his ear twitched as it almost silently pulled out. Suddenly a light warm feeling graced his cheek and he put a finger to his face in curiosity. His pupils shrunk as he felt a fine cut that had drawn his blood.

_...clink...clink...clink..._

The clicking noise began low once more, and Sonic growled trying to figure out where it was. "What's the matter, Eggman? Afraid to fight like a man?"

"_Heh he he he."_

The man only continued to laugh, which only fueled Sonic's ire. His fur bristled as he tried to discern his foe's position. "Quit hiding and fight!"

"_As you wish."_

_SWOOSH!_

"WAA!" Sonic screamed as something slammed into his back. The force of the surprise blow tossed him through the air at dizzying speeds, only to ram into the side wall violently. He grunted as he made impact with the ground, but he got to his knees, despite his body's protests. A hand moved to hold his sore ribs and he shakingly stood back up.

_CLINK!_

The hedgehog pressed into the wall as another invisible spear rammed into the floor in front of him. He then flinched when four more objects prodded into the wall, framing his body. Eggman laughed once again, and the hedgehog only became more pissed. Tired of being toyed with, Sonic closed his eyes and gave into his animal instinct to find the doctor. Silence droned on for what seemed forever. But then finally, his ear twitched.

_CLI-NK!_

He bended his knees to duck the blow aimed for his head, and dashed away from the wall as another came for him. Eyes still closed, Sonic ran around the room listening out for his foe. He quick-stepped to the right as another spear came down, skidded to the left to dodge impalement, and hopped over one that tired to trip him up. His body curled forwards into a front flip and he landed on the floor in a handstand. Twisting his wrist, he broke into a half-spin to maneuver away from another incoming blow. After that, he kicked himself into the air to avoid death, all the while listening out for Eggman.

_CLINK!_

_CLINK!_

_CLINK!_

"_Why you little-"_

_'There!'_ Now knowing where he was, Sonic landed in a crouch only to quickly jump into a Homing Attack. His ball like body zinged past all the invisible threats, only dead centered on his main target. Finally, he made impact. He recoiled away from the device, grinning in satisfaction as electricity crackled forth and something began to come into view. Sonic landed and watched as whatever machine Eggman was controlling became visible.

The first thing he made out was Eggman in a glass-dome cockpit. His face was contorted in anger at having his cloak damaged. The rest of the mech was something of a cross of a spider and a scorpion. The Egg Mobile was encased in large, bulky silver armor. Six small gun nozzles poked out in two even vertical lines, and two long thin spider legs were clicking against the floor, spikes painted across them like the hairs of a real spider. Behind the mobile was the 'abdomen' of the whole machine. Four larger legs stayed centered on the floor. At the moment, they were trying to regain balance after Sonic's strike. On the center of the body was large yellow hourglass with Eggman's ugly mug plastered in between, and past that the abdomen stretched and thinned into a long winding metal tail. It's tip was sharp enough to cut through steel like butter, and it curled and uncurled periodically.

Eggman glowered at Sonic from the seat of his latest tool of destruction. A warning alarm beeped and he glanced down at his screen to see that the rat had somehow managed to damage the cloaking device internally. Grumbling, he disabled the feature and prepared to return to the showdown. "Enjoy your luck, rodent. It won't last long!" He yelled as the turrets opened fire.

Now that he could see the mech, Sonic began moving on the offensive. He darted into a light sprint to avoid getting shot by the bullets. The the guns grazed after the hedgehog, trimming the edges of his heels but never getting a direct hit. Sonic sized up his opponent before stepping up his pace. The machine wasn't able to follow due to the burst of speed and he used that to get in position behind it. Sonic enclosed himself into a ball and began reeving for a spindash. He shot forth, leaving a blazing trail, and aimed to tear through the back legs. But Eggman had prepared for that outcome. Before Sonic's quills could even grace the leg, the metal tail quickly twisted and batted him away with its blunt end.

Eggman turned as Sonic skidded across the deck. After a second to plan, his machine reared back, then sprung forward towards Sonic to strike. He landed in front of the surprised hedgehog, and quickly used two of the front legs to crush him. Still recovering, Sonic barely managed to dodge the legs, but was unable to move away in time to miss the other two. Eggman brushed him away, and turned to fire while he was airborne.

Sonic recovered mid-air enough to roll into another Homing Attack. As he honed in on Eggman, he swerved out of the turrets line of fire, and continued on the deliver another blow to the hull. Pushing his body to ignore the recoil, Sonic's attack slowly turned into a rapid barrage. Inside, the doctor's rage grew as the Mobian continued to bat him around. Finally after having enough, he made the machine stand on its hind legs, and furiously swiped the front ones in hopes of knocking Sonic back.

It worked. The hedgehog aimed for the cockpit only to be swatted away by a stray swing. Sonic landed a few feet away from Eggman and held at his arm to fight off the pain the legs' spikes caused. Since both sides had quit, he used the reprieve to analyze the damage he dealt. He looked on hopeful, only to curse once he realized all he managed to leave were small dents. The armor was heavily upgraded from the norm. So with direct assault out, he needed to find the structural weak point to take it down.

Eggman shook off the effects of Sonic's attack and immediately started on him again. Using his fancy footwork, the blue male ducked and weaved as he searched for where he would strike. "What's wrong Egghead?" Sonic got out as he jumped between two legs. "You've been quiet. No demeaning banter? Or are you _tired_ of that too?"

"I don't socialize with _animals_." The man snipped as he redirected power to his frontal limbs. "And you lack the proper intelligence to comprehend any insult I would spout off."

"Maybe," Sonic then jumped over the attacking legs, and swung his leg out to kick at Eggman. "but it doesn't take a lot of intelligence to do this!" Before he could connect, however, the metal tail he forgot about snapped out and knocked him away once again.

Eggman laughed. Enjoying how he was tossing the hedgehog around for a change. "And it didn't take much to do that, either." All eight of his legs rattled and he suddenly charged forth to end the young male. "Now die!"

Sonic got to his feet in time to see the madman coming. Thinking quickly, he rushed forward himself, only to drop into a slide under the machine. Once in the mech's shadow, Sonic searched for anything he could use against Eggman. He got his answer when he noticed something. A bump seemed to be moving on the spider-bot. Looking up, he could see that the bump had eyes. It wasn't a bump, it was that robot Eggman was shouting at. What was his name? Aro. Emo, no, Ergo. Yeah that's it. ERGO's dome like head flashed every so often, and his eyes were blank and glowing. But why?

"G-Get out from under there!" Eggman frantically called out. Sonic rose a brow. The doctor didn't won't him seeing something. ERGO was probably it. The robot most likely ran the machine's processor. If he went down, then Eggman would too. Grinning, Sonic rolled out from under the spider-bot as Eggman pulled a belly-flop. Then he slid against the metal floor, and waited.

But unbeknownst to him, Eggman had been waiting all along. Waiting for Sonic to finally notice ERGO. As the mech stood, Eggman chuckled darkly to himself. _'That's it, rat. Hit me where it hurts. Let yourself think you've won. Cocky bastard.'_ The mech slowly turned on it's prey and the tail curled dangerously. With all the pieces in place, Eggman figured it was time to finish. "Enough games, you filthy rodent!" The spider reared up on it's hind legs, charging for an attack. "It's over!"

Once ERGO was in sight, Sonic smirked. "For you!" He then moved into a lightening speed spindash for the final time, and charged at ERGO, timing it just right. He was a blue bullet shooting for the kill. His razor quills reduced the defending legs to broken bits, and he hit ERGO dead on, grinning in victory once he had crushed the robot's head. All he had to do was get out of range, and watch the fireworks. It's how it always was.

But this time, things played out differently.

ERGO was destroyed when he exploded. But in the aftermath, he let loose a violent gust of strange black smog that slapped Sonic straight in the face. The hero dropped down in a heap, waving his arm around to clear the smoke and trying not to choke on the substance that entered his mouth.

As he crumpled to the floor, he gripped his neck, gagging. He clenched his eyes shut as they burned, and he could actually feel the smog slithering in his lungs. The pain only continued as he felt his muscles tense to unbearable levels, and his body began to freeze. It took him every amount of strain just to bend his fingers, and soon it became impossible to move at all. Why was this happening? When would it stop? His pupils shrunk in fear, and his eyes moved at panicked speeds. Suddenly, they centered on Eggman as he stepped out in front of him. Looking down at him and laughing in pure cruelty.

"Took you long enough." The man grinned as he got down on one knee. "I thought I would have trigger the gas myself. Heh, heh. Oh, but it was worth it to put you in your place." He then stood up, and raised his foot over the crippled Mobian's back. "Right under my heel!" He yelled as he stomped down, grinning even more when Sonic whimpered in pain.

Sonic shut his eyes as Eggman kept on stomping. He felt frustration bubble up inside him. He wanted to get up. Wanted to give the man what he deserved. But he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. Suddenly the pain stopped, only for him to yelp as Eggman kicked him in the chest.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Are you just going to lay there?" Eggman crackled as he delivered a sharp boot. "Get up and fight! C'mon, I dare you! Ho ho ho!" After a while, and after sneaking a few more cheap shots, his laughter died down. He then gripped Sonic by his quills and dragged him across the floor. "How the mighty have fallen." He commented as he unceremoniously tossed the critter on the certain spot of the floor. "Pathetic."

Sonic just laid there, still trying to fight against the paralyzing agent despite the beating. But it was futile. He winced at every step Eggman took, how they boomed in his eardrums every time they met the floor. He could feel him boring a hole into his skull, and he grunted when he used his foot to flip him over. Like he would contract some disease if he touched him directly.

"You've had a good run, Sonic. But you have surpassed your prime. It's high time someone put you down." A devilish smirk creeped up his lips and he reached into his pocket to produce a tiny syringe filled with an odd glittering green liquid. "And I would readily be that someone."

Sonic could only watch as Eggman stabbed the needle into his arm. Whatever was inside burned as it entered his system. He wanted to scream in agony, but his jaw wouldn't budge. Once the vial was empty, he felt a strange tingle in his blood. Like the liquid had energy flowing within it.

"I hope you appreciate this." Eggman muttered as he made his way back to his console. The spider-bot stood motionless, making it easier for him to access. "It took me mouths to liquefy those Master Emerald shards." He offhandedly mumbled as he typed in a new series of commands.

Master Emerald? _That _was what was in that stuff? How did he get shards? How did he do it? Why did he do it? So many questions buzzed through Sonic's mind, and no one had any answers. And it only became worse when the floor opened up around him. His eyes moved around to see a ring rising up to surround his form, and four poles stood on four places on the rim. To his shock, at the end of each pole was a Chaos Emerald. The crimson, cyan, violet, and silver all in that order. The diamond cut gems made the tips of the poles, and tiny metal pricks had been forced into them, leaving small cracks behind.

"Oh, I can only imagine what is going through your little mind right now." Eggman laughed in glee as he looked down to Sonic. "To put it bluntly, rat, I'm going to kill you. Plain and simple." He then rose a finger as if to make an exclamation. "But I hold no respect for you. You won't have the pleasure of a quick demise. No no no. You loved to live life in the fast lane, hedgehog. So I see it a fitting punishment to have you suffer with a long, slow death!" He solidified. His finger eased down on the activation switch, relishing the moment he had striven for.

Sonic motionlessly viewed as the emeralds started to glow brighter. Too bright. Their radiant light was becoming too much for his eyes to handle. Eggman was pushing them past their fabled endless limits, putting out more power then he thought possible. They radiated with heat, matching the fire of miniature suns. Arcs of their energy blitzed and crackled and began to form a collective chain around one another. After the chain was completed, a dark bolt of energy shot out and struck Sonic in the chest. The pain was so intense, that it was able to force his mouth to utter a blood curling scream despite his disability. But as loud as his pained yells were, Eggman's evil laugh seemed more thunderous.

"Do you feel that Sonic? That's the master emerald's power reacting to the chaos emeralds!" He then relaxed into his chair, and continued to explain even though Sonic wasn't focused on it. "Mixed with the shard liquid is my perfect biological toxin. But it's _so_ perfect, it needs a tremendous amount of spark to activate. That's where the emeralds play their first role. The surge of chaotic energy will activate the virus, which insures your death." After listening the wonderful music that was his foe's pain, he decided to start the final sequence. "And now, for the finisher."

While the emeralds continued their rage on Sonic, the ring platform they were stationed on started a slow rotation. A low whir sounded throughout the room as it picked up speed. Faster, and faster, until their colors mixed into a blinding, spinning blur. The energy encasing Sonic rose, his body levitating into the air in return. The power around his body rippled, and Eggman began to reveal his master ploy.

"As I mentioned, the toxin will be a slow, drawn out torture. For a while, you may ignore it; function normally and label it as nothing but a cold. But if you underestimate the seriousness here, then you shall pay dearly." His hand moved to lower his goggles over his glasses to lessen the effect of the emeralds' glare. "But I have plans. Plans that cannot wait for you to die, as enjoyable as that would be. So to make sure you don't try and interfere in spite of my warnings, I found it better to send you away. Another planet, another solar system. It matters not. You will be out of my sight and out of my mind. Left to die alone in some barren landscape." He had the gull to heft up a hand to wave at the agonized hedgehog in a mocking manner. "So, fare-thee-well, Sonic the Hedgehog. May we meet again in hell! Ho ho ho hoo!"

Sonic opened his eye a slit, biting and snarling back at the pain. Using all of his remaining willpower, the blue speed demon shakingly raised his fist towards Eggman, and gave off one final act of defiance in the form of the famous one fingered salute. But with that tiny movement, he was zapped and his back arched as he screamed when the emeralds reached their peak.

Back at his cockpit, Eggman watched with amusement as the power crackled, ready to release any second. "Round, round, the emeralds go," He started as flash of light erupted out. "where they'll send you..." The energy reached its climax and finally imploded with a noise similar to a thunder clap. The scientist looked on as the now coal black emeralds flew to opposite ends of the room. Clinking to the floor forgotten.

"... I don't give a damn." He finished as he smiled a true smile. He smiled because he had done it at last. Sonic was gone. Gone. Gone and left to die. Sure, he wasn't dead yet, but he would be soon. Could he somehow come back? He doubted it. But even if he did, he would still die. Only _he_ knew a possible cure, that wasn't even one hundred percent assured to work. And he kind of 'forgot' to create one. Whoopsie!

So that was it. The hedgehog was out of his life for good. He was free to rain havoc and rule this domain with an iron fist. The only one who ever gave him opposition was no longer of this earth. So what if his peers were still flocking around. What kind of force could they make up? A nerdy tag-along, a lunatic fangirl, a gullible brute, a cheap copy, and a whole cast of forgettable mentions. That was all those fools amounted to in his mind. He wasn't worried in the slightest. He had a grand plan ready to unleash upon Mobius, and he had kicked it off with doing away with the only person he felt could stop him.

Moment to gloat.

"Hm hm. Hmhmhm. Heh, heh, he he he he, Heheheheh, AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Eggman insanely chortled into his deck. He fell off his chair in pure mirth, holding his gut as if it were about to bust.

Gloat time over, back to business.

"Ahem." He calmed himself down as he pressed a button at his side. He tidied up his stache as a large screen lowered from the ceiling. After composing himself, Eggman grinned as the form of the turtle appeared. The same political leader from before. Only now his once green healthy skin, was a quivering sheet white. He supposed he just finished watching what happened. Oh yes, he managed to broadcast the whole event of Sonic's downfall across the whole nation he was currently in.

Just for an added bonus.

"Hello again, Prime Minister. I hope you enjoyed the light show and watching all your hopes of salvation disappear into thin air. I know I did." He chuckled to himself. He then coughed into his hand as his hand moved to the left. "But once everything started to wind down, I couldn't help but notice that it's been an hour." He grinned sadistically as his finger traced slowly around the trigger. "And I still don't have my money..."

* * *

**A test to see how well I do action scenes and the premise of my first big multi-chapter project. Updates will be between this and any other one-shot ideas I come up with. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Until next time.**


End file.
